Ce sera notre petit secret
by Ephemeris
Summary: Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes inflige à Duo un traitement que personne ne devrait infliger à un ami.

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

Chapitre 1 

Il est certain que lorsque ta vie n'a été que souffrance et chagrin, il est plutôt louche que tout se mette à bien aller sans complications. Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, j'étais sûr que c'était mon destin et que rien ne pourrait me faire sortir de ce monde de misère et de malheur. J'ai grandi dans la rue, j'ai perdu tous ceux qui m'avaient aidé et aimé. C'est certain, j'étais maudit, mais ensuite, j'ai été recruté pour conduire cette armure mobile, mon cher Deathscythe, au profit des colonies spatiales contre les forces d'Oz qui avaient pris le contrôle de la terre.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis dit que, peut-être, je pouvais servir à quelque chose et que le malheur que j'avais apporté autour de moi n'avait peut-être pas été pour rien. Cette idée a été confirmée quand j'ai rencontré les autres pilotes de gundam. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tous très enthousiastes au début à ce que l'on collabore, ils s'y sont faits et sont tous devenus de précieux amis que je ne voudrais perdre pour rien au monde. Cette amitié m'a fait réaliser que j'avais peut-être le droit d'être heureux moi aussi et que je pouvais apporter autre chose que du malheur autour de moi.

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes dans cette grande maison qui nous sert de cachette pendant que nous attendons notre prochaine mission. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a assez de place pour nous cinq et tu peux rester sans gêner qui que ce soit, surtout si tu restes avec moi. Mais même si j'aime bien cette maison, ça ne change rien au fait que je déteste être obligé de rester à un endroit et de ne pas pouvoir m'en aller quand je veux. Et en plus, pas moyen de sortir en douce, il y a un cerbère qui rôde et qui nous empêche toute retraite. Ce cher Heero, tu vois, c'est le gars là-bas. Je l'adore, c'est vrai, mais il prend tout ça vraiment trop à cœur. Il oublie d'être humain parfois et ça m'enrage. Mais je le sens peu à peu qui s'ouvre à moi et aux autres. Si on pouvait arriver à l'humaniser…

Alors, comme il garde la porte de devant, j'ai tenté de me sauver par la porte de la cuisine, mais Trowa et Quatre y sont pour cacher nos armes et nos bombes dans les placards. Tu peux les voir d'ici, le petit blond c'est Quatre, et l'autre c'est Trowa, mais j'imagine que tu l'avais déduit par toi-même. Donc, impossible de sortir par là parce que même si je sais qu'ils ne m'empêcheraient pas d'atteindre la porte, je sais parfaitement qu'au moindre mouvement louche de ma part pour l'ouvrir et tenter la fuite, ils siffleraient le chien de garde qui ne perdrait pas de temps pour me rattraper. Ils sont bien gentils ces deux-là, et je les aime beaucoup, mais ils ne sont pas très coopératifs. Dis, tu veux pas faire diversion pendant que j'essaie… Non ? Bon tant pis.

Dernier espoir, les fenêtres des chambres à l'étage. En fait, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Wufei est là-haut, il médite. Même si je fais le moins de bruit possible, dès que mon pied se posera sur la première marche de l'escalier, il va me hurler de le laisser tranquille et m'interdire de monter tant qu'il y est. Non, sérieux, je fais ce que je veux de ce mec, mais quand il médite, on ne peut plus rien faire. Mais je sais que dans le fond, il m'aime bien, alors je le pardonne… et je me venge quand il descend en lui sautant dessus et en déformant son nom de toutes les manières possibles. Ça le fait enrager. Mais je te montrerais quand il va descendre, on va rigoler.

« Duo, que fais-tu ? » me demande Heero qui doit trouver louche que je reste planté comme ça dans le couloir avec toi.

« Moi, rien. J'essaie de voir si je ne trouve pas une issue pour sortir. »

« Duo, personne ne sort. »

« Je sais, mais j'veux sortir quand même, j'en ai besoin. »

« Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour me coucher par terre au soleil et savourer ses rayons qui me caressent le visage. »

« T'as juste à te coucher devant la fenêtre, ça fera pareil. »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Hee-chan. »

« Trouve-toi une occupation et ça va te passer. »

Tu vois, il dit plus rien quand je l'appelle Hee-chan. Avant, il grognait, mais je l'ai tellement répété qu'il s'y est fait. Et voilà, maintenant, c'est mon Hee-chan. En fait, ils ont tous un surnom, faudra que je t'en trouve un toi aussi. Je vais y réfléchir. Bon, viens, on va aller voir Trowa et Quatre. Tiens, ils ne rangent plus.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ? »

« On prépare à manger pour ce soir, » me répond Quatre. « Et je t'interdis de goûter quoi que ce soit alors hors de la cuisine. »

« Est-ce que Wufei est descendu ? »

« Oui, il est dans le salon avec Heero. »

Mais c'est super ça, viens, on va aller embêter Wuffy, Regarde, il est là et il ne me voit pas. Heero m'a vu lui, mais il ne dira rien si je lui fais signe de faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu.

« Duo est derrière toi. »

Bon ça y est, c'est raté.

« Merci Hee-chan. Je trouve une façon de m'amuser pour oublier que je veux sortir et toi, tu fous tout par terre. »

« Si tu t'amuses à ses dépens, je crois que Wufei est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. »

Je m'assois alors en bougonnant à côté du Chinois et le sourire me revient.

« Bonjour Wuffy. »

« Pas de ça Maxwell, je suis pas d'humeur. »

« Très cher, très cher, si je t'écoutais, tu ne serais jamais d'humeur, alors sois cool et viens avec moi dehors. »

« J'ai dit que personne ne sort. » dit Heero tout en continuant de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Hee-chan. » Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique à souhait pour les faire culpabiliser, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. « Chouette, il neige ! »

« Non Maxwell, pas chouette, il neige. »

« De toute façon, personne ne sort, » répète Heero.

« Fais attention Hee-chan, tu radotes. »

« À table, » lance Quatre de la cuisine. Bien entendu, je suis le premier arrivé.

« Dis, Hee-chan, je peux aller manger dehors. »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre cette fois. Il ne fait que me lancer un de ces regards dont il a le secret et qui te foudroie sur place. Ça te fait ça à toi aussi ?

« Duo, » commence Trowa. « Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inutiles en sortant d'ici. Et Heero ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui a donnés. »

« Je sais bien, mais j'aime pas rester enfermé, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« T'as qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre, » me répond Wufei.

« Bon ça va, j'en ai assez. Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins après. »

Allez viens, toi au moins, tu es gentil avec moi. En même temps, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Cette fois on a eu de la chance. Il y a assez de pièces pour que chacun de nous ait sa propre chambre. Parce que d'habitude, je partage la mienne avec Heero et il m'embête tout le temps parce que je laisse tout en désordre alors que lui aime quand tout est bien rangé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un robot de toute façon. Alors là, j'en profite parce que je n'ai personne pour me reprocher mon bordel, le bonheur quoi.

Donc ça c'est ma chambre. Bon, je vais dans la salle de bain. Euh, pourquoi tu me suis ? Non, pas question, tu m'attends dans ma chambre. On ne se connaît pas assez pour prendre notre douche ensemble.

Bon, me revoilà. Attends que je m'habille. T'as vu comme cette chemise est belle. Ouais, j'en ai un peu assez de toujours porter ces habits de prêtre. C'est pour les missions ça. Là, comme je suis en vacances, forcées, mais vacances quand même, je me laisse un peu aller, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il y a quelqu'un qui monte. T'en as de bonnes toi, comment veux-tu que je sache de qui il s'agit. Mais on va essayer de deviner et dès qu'il sera passé devant la porte, on regarde dehors. Mais, il s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre. C'est même pas drôle, on peut même plus jouer avec ces types.

« Ouais, je suis prêt, je descends. »

Mais il ne repart pas, non, il entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il a un drôle de regard, on dirait qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup.

Il ne me semblait pas si grand avant, et à toi, il te fait pas l'effet d'avoir grandi d'un coup depuis qu'il a passé la porte. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde, je sens ses yeux me transpercer, et toi, il t'ignore. Il avance vers nous, je me sens comme si j'étais une proie qu'il traque. Mais c'est pas ça, il est mon ami, il veut peut-être me faire une blague. Je sais que c'est pas son genre, il y a juste moi ici qui fais des blagues, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

« Tais-toi, tu parles trop. »

Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop près ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à craindre les contacts physiques, mais là je trouve que la situation est vraiment trop bizarre. Et ce regard qu'il pose sur moi ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ah non, je viens d'atteindre le mur, plus moyen de reculer. Et lui qui continue à avancer. Non, là franchement, je commence à avoir peur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je rêve ou il a ses lèvres collées sur les miennes et son corps plaqué contre le mien ? Je me débats, mais il est plus fort que moi et me jette par terre.

« Surtout, ne fais pas de bruit. Ça pourrait mal finir. »

Ce n'est pas par obéissance que je fais ce qu'il dit, c'est parce que je suis complètement tétanisé par ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Fous-lui une droite, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il arrête de me toucher comme il le fait.

Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou, c'est répugnant. Une de ses mains glisse sous ma chemise alors que l'autre commence à en défaire les boutons un à un. J'ai envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je le sens pas du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il pense en ce moment. Où veut-il en venir, bon sang !

Bon, maintenant que ma chemise est ouverte, il descend de plus en plus vers mon pantalon. Mais peut-être qu'il croit que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il fait, il faut que je l'arrête. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter, mais il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer tout son qui voudrait s'en échapper. Bon, en fait, il sait que je ne suis pas d'accord et il s'en fout.

Je commence à vraiment paniquer. Il me suffirait de lui donner un coup sur la tête, n'importe quoi qui le ferait lâcher prise et qui me permettrait de pousser un cri et d'ameuter les autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il sort de sa poche un foulard qu'il noue sur ma bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, pourquoi je me laisse faire ? J'essaie alors de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il a l'air de l'avoir prévu. Il attrape mon poignet et l'attache au pied du lit avec l'autre. Je me retrouve sur le ventre, allongé sur le tapis de ma chambre et lui, il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Non, qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je crois qu'il va faire.

Mais si, c'est bien ce qu'il fait et ça fait si mal. Ça fait mal physiquement et moralement. C'était mon ami, je lui faisais confiance, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi comme ça ? Les larmes s'écoulent sur mon visage sans retenue. Je sais que les garçons ne pleurent pas, mais c'est trop douloureux, c'est insupportable.

Il a terminé, il s'est bien régalé. Qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux plus le voir. Il se relève et réapparaît à mes yeux. Il détache mes poignets et se retire de la chambre en murmurant :

« Ce sera notre petit secret, je compte sur toi. »

Puis il sort, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis complètement épuisé. C'est une épreuve ou quoi ? Qui est-ce qui s'acharne sur moi comme ça depuis mon enfance ? Je suis désolé père Maxwell, mais Dieu n'existe pas, il ne peut pas exister quand il laisse arriver des choses pareilles.

Je tente de me relever du mieux que je peux. Bordel que ça fait mal, tu veux pas m'aider ? Salaud, je vais le buter ! Mais que diraient les autres ? Je ne peux pas tout dévoiler comme ça, j'en ai tellement honte. Je fais glisser le foulard que j'ai toujours sur la bouche vers le bas et m'assois sur le lit tant bien que mal. Ça fait vraiment très mal. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Mais les autres m'attendent en bas. Je dois descendre et l'affronter, affronter tout ce qui va s'ensuivre. J'arrange mon pantalon et je referme ma chemise, me dirigeant vers la porte que j'ouvre doucement. De l'escalier, je peux entendre la télévision débiter des idioties et plus je descends, plus je découvre la scène. Ils sont tous les quatre assis, Heero dans un des fauteuils, Wufei dans l'autre et Trowa et Quatre sur le canapé, laissant une place vide, la mienne, à côté du petit blond.

Comment peut-il être aussi naturel au milieu des autres, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'est révoltant, il mérite de crever, mais personne ne lui dira jamais rien parce que les autres ne sont pas au courant et que j'ai trop honte pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quatre a entendu du bruit et s'est retourné. Il me sourit et me fait signe de venir les rejoindre. J'obéis, je ne sais faire que ça de toute façon. J'entre dans le salon, passe devant tout le monde sans leur adresser le moindre regard et prends place à côté de Quatre. Maintenant, je dois supporter et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il ne s'est rien passé, t'as compris. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air de pitié, je ne le supporte pas. Il ne s'est rien passé, mais je sais que c'est pas vrai…

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Cette nouvelle histoire est dédiée à Heiji qui m'a donné l'idée de base et qui m'a donné carte blanche pour l'écrire tout en me gratifiant de ses conseils et de ses idées pour cette histoire. Même le titre vient de lui. Merci mon cher. Petit clin d'œil à Demonloulou qui m'a permis d'écrire cette histoire malgré la ressemblance que j'ai trouvée entre une de ses histoires et la mienne. Merci beaucoup.

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes exerce de la pression sur Duo, lui infligeant un traitement

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

_Chapitre 2_

Je ne le regarde pas, je ne le vois pas. Je regarde cette chose en face de moi qui parle toute seule et qui me renvoie des images qui viennent de je ne sais où. Mais si je ne le regarde pas, pourquoi lui, il me regarde ? Il sait bien que je me sens mal, que j'ai envie de hurler mon dégoût à la terre entière, à commencer par en informer les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce et qui ne sont pas au courant. Mais il sait aussi que je ne le ferai jamais, justement à cause de ce dégoût de cette chose présente dans tout mon corps.

Je me sens tellement honteux, tellement sale, que j'ai l'impression que ce qui s'est passé à l'instant est imprimé sur tout mon corps, exposé à la vue de tous. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça se voit beaucoup ? Menteur, je suis sûr qu'on ne voit que ça sur moi, mais que ces trois débiles font ceux qui ne voient rien pour me pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour moi. Et ça se prétend mes amis ! Bon, d'accord, pas nécessairement officiellement, mais quand même…

Que d'imbécillité peut renfermer ce petit écran, tu ne crois pas ? Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur cette stupide invention, même Wufei la regarde. Lui qui était avant si détaché de ces choses matérielles, le voilà accroché à une émission de télé qui ne veut rien dire et qui ne fait que montrer l'idiotie généralisée qui règne sur la planète.

Et Heero, il fait comme si de rien n'était mais lui aussi, il regarde. Et il a presque un sourire en plus. Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? Tu trouves ça normal toi que le soldat de service regarde les bêtises qui passent à la télé ? Hey, je te parle, tu m'écoutes ?

Quoi, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? C'est pas croyable, même toi, t'es accro à cette chose ? Franchement, tu me déçois. Ah, tu arrêtes finalement, ça ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça. Fais-moi rire encore ! Mais bon, puisque ça m'exaspère et que tu ne sembles pas y tenir plus que ça, viens avec moi, je remonte.

« Je suis fatigué les gars. Je vais me coucher. »

Et ne lambine pas surtout, je ne supporte plus son regard sur moi, plus après ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais les autres, ils sont pas mieux. Ils me regardent d'un drôle d'air d'accord, mais ils ne se posent pas plus de question que ça. Depuis quand je me couche à neuf heures le soir quand on a pas de mission dans la nuit ou le lendemain ? Ouais, toi tu peux pas répondre, ça fait pas assez longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais eux, ils le savent.

Mais toute cette histoire ne va pas m'empêcher de bien te recevoir, je vais te sortir un matelas et une couverture. Non, tu ne dors pas dans mon lit avec moi, n'y pense même pas. D'abord, on ne se connaît pas assez et de toute façon, lui aussi je croyais le connaître… Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne dormirai plus jamais avec personne…

Alors tu dors par terre, mais tu vas voir, je vais t'arranger ça super bien. Voilà, maintenant, dodo. Que cette journée s'efface, s'il vous plaît…

---

Mmh… Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Je croyais que t'étais mon copain. T'es pas drôle, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il soit presque midi ? On a rien de prévu à ce que je sache. Et tant que je reste couché, il n'y a pas de risque de le croiser… Ben quoi ? Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ? Malheureusement non, j'ai toujours eu très bonne mémoire.

Mais maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, je vais me lever. Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose sur moi : dès que je suis réveillé, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir le matin. Mais je m'en fous, moi, que tu t'ennuies pendant que je dors. Occupe-toi comme tu veux, mais ne me réveille pas, c'est clair ?

Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est le premier matin, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout de moi. Bon, le sujet est clos, viens, on va descendre prendre le petit déjeuné. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ? Des œufs, du pain grillé, des céréales, du café ? Moi je prendrais bien…

Non, finalement j'ai plus faim. Pourquoi ils sont tous dans la cuisine, comme s'ils attendaient que je me lève pour vaquer à leurs occupations ? Je les déteste ces types ! Et lui qui me regarde de ces yeux scrutateurs, avec un air de défi si prononcé qu'il me fait presque peur. Mais t'es fous ou quoi ? Il est absolument hors de question que je le dise aux autres.

« Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ? » me demande Quatre avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Ouais, ça va, » que je lui réponds en m'asseyant. Je vais pas lui dire la vérité, je vais pas leur dire la vérité.

« Alors, que veux-tu ce matin ? »

Dis-moi vite ce que tu veux manger, que je commande pour toi. Ben quoi ? J'ai tellement mal au cœur d'un coup que je suis sûr que si je mets quelque chose dans ma bouche avec l'idée de le manger, je régurgite tout. Comment ça je suis dégueulasse ! Si tu ne peux pas supporter mes états d'âme et mes maux de toutes sortes, à quoi tu sers, hein ?

Bon, ben comme tu ne te décides pas, tant pis pour toi.

« J'ai pas très faim Quatre. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un verre d'eau et d'une aspirine, j'ai un peu mal au cœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es malade ? » me demande Wufei d'un regard suspicieux. Comme je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça. Je lui foutrais une de ces baffes en ce moment précis…

« Tiens, » dit Trowa en me tendant la boîte d'aspirine, son regard me transperçant comme si j'étais invisible. Je déteste quand il fait ça, j'ai toujours détesté quand il faisait ça, mais aujourd'hui, on dirait que c'est pire…

Je m'empare donc de la boîte, me sers un verre d'eau et pars vers le salon pour m'écraser dans le canapé. Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Bon, alors parle-moi un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas t'ennuyer ? Ah oui, très intéressant. Non, c'est vrai ? Super ! Moi ? Je suis pilote de Gundam. Quoi ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Gundam ! Mais d'où tu sors ? Hey, attends un peu. Écoute, y'a Quatre qui parle avec Heero à côté.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais tu avoueras qu'il a commencé à bouder depuis que tu lui as interdit de sortir hier soir. C'est peut-être lié à ça. »

Pauvre Quatre, tu te rends compte des bêtises qu'il dit ? C'est ça, fait celui qui ne comprend pas et continue de jouer les petits anges. Pff, il m'écoeure, allez viens, on monte.

« Hey Duo ! »

Bon, repéré par le chien de garde. Mais bon, autant lui répondre, ça paraîtrait louche de faire la sourde oreille.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as vu le beau soleil qu'il y a dehors ? »

Tiens c'est vrai. J'avais même pas remarqué. Tu te rends compte, moi qui aime tant me laisser dorer par le soleil, j'ai même pas remarqué qu'il faisait beau !

« Si tu me promets de ne pas aller trop loin, je te laisse sortir le temps que tu veux. »

Quoi, il veut plus me voir maintenant ? Il me garde toujours enfermé et là, il me pousse à sortir ?

« Duo, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais sortir. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, sale con ! J'veux pas sortir ! »

Rahh ! Je m'en vais, je peux plus le supporter. Je sais que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort et qu'il voulait juste être gentil, mais j'en ai trop sur le cœur, tu comprends. Ouais, toi tu me comprends. Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, comment ce salaud m'a traité. Toi, tu es un vrai ami. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas ton prénom. T'en as pas ? Ben c'est pas grave, fais pas cette tête-là, je vais t'en trouver un. Ah, je vais t'appeler Arthur. C'est un prénom que j'ai toujours trouvé sympathique, mais je n'ai connu personne de ce nom. Maintenant, ce sera toi !

Putain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je ne veux pas regarder. Si c'était lui, hein ? Dis-moi, Arthur, est-ce que c'est lui ? Non ! Je veux pas le savoir.

« Ce n'est pas bien de crier sur les gens comme tu le fais, vraiment pas bien. »

Bordel, pourquoi c'est lui ? J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose même pas le regarder en face. Qu'il me laisse en paix maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On ne t'a rien fait. »

« Toi si ! »

Tu entends comme il ricane, c'est qu'il y prend du plaisir le salaud !

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille maintenant ? »

Il se rapproche, il est trop près, beaucoup trop. Il m'enlace de ses bras qui me brûlent la peau tant le mauvais souvenir d'hier soir est présent.

« Qui te dit que j'en ai eu assez ? On s'amuse bien toi et moi, non ? Pourquoi s'arrêter alors que le jeu devient intéressant ? »

Une de ses mains m'enserre le cou alors qu'il me fait faire un demi-tour sur moi-même avec son autre bras, créant un face à face absolument horrible. Et il sourit de ce sourire que je déteste. Un sourire de maniaque, de pervers, un peu comme le mien lorsque je suis sur les champs de bataille et que je tue. Mais la situation est différente ; je tue des ennemis qui ne souffrent plus une fois morts alors que lui, il tue à petit feu un de ses amis, c'est ça, je meurs à petit feu, attendant que je ne le tente plus pour qu'il me laisse, enfin, c'est ce que j'espère.

Ce qui me fâche le plus, c'est que je suis complètement paralysé devant lui. Même si je sais ce qui m'attend, je n'arrive pas à repousser ses caresses qui descendent de plus en plus bas et qui me donnent envie de vomir.

« Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. »

« Il ne me plaît pas… »

Il plonge alors son visage dans mon cou, embrassant ma peau frissonnante de dégoût. Ses mains caressant mon visage doucement, puis descendant sur mes épaules et dans mon dos, terminant leur parcours sur mes hanches, me rapprochant ainsi de son corps, preuve de tout le désir qu'il nourrit pour moi.

Je n'aurais qu'à pousser un cri pour que tout cela s'arrête. Juste ouvrir la bouche et pousser mes cordes vocales de toute la puissance qui sommeille en moi, mais mes lèvres ont beau être séparées, aucun son ne les franchit.

Il semble se rendre compte de cet état de terreur qui me paralyse et il s'en amuse, ricanant doucement tout en pressant son bassin contre le mien. Je détourne la tête de dégoût alors qu'il défait le bouton de mon pantalon. C'est décidé, dès qui sera parti, je me mets à la recherche d'un système d'attache hyper compliquée pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de plaisanter dans des moments pareils ? Et de toute façon, est-ce que ça l'arrêterait vraiment…

Dans un mouvement d'énervement, j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de mes bras qui étaient restés inertes de chaque côté de mon corps et j'essaie de lui faire virer ses sales pattes de mon pantalon. Mais lui, bien plus en confiance que moi apparemment, ne se laisse pas faire et me pousse violement sur mon lit.

« Non. Je ne veux pas de ça, compris ? »

J'avais eu un faible espoir, mais voyant mon corps toujours paralysé malgré cette petite défense, je vois bien que tout est perdu et que je ne peux faire autrement que d'endurer, de laisser faire.

Sans faire de manière, il m'arrache presque mon pantalon et défait le sien. Sans faire plus de manière, il me retourne, face contre le matelas, alors que je subis en silence la vicieuse torture qui m'est infligée. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui, lui moins qu'un autre en tout cas. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Aucun de nous n'a eu une vie facile, moi peut-être moins que les autres, mais c'est pas pour ça que je viole mes amis à tour de bras.

Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à la douleur, autant physique que morale. Penser à des choses agréables. Hilde… Ma pauvre Hilde qui me croit en sécurité planqué au milieu de nulle part, si tu savais que c'est l'endroit le plus dangereux pour moi en ce moment, si tu savais ce qu'on me fait, ce que lui me fait…

Ah, je ressens un grand soulagement tout à coup, c'est enfin terminé. Maintenant que tu t'es bien soulagé, va-t'en, connard ! Je ne le regarde même pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie dans quel état il me met. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie la douleur dans mes yeux, les larmes de colère qui y perlent. Non, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Jamais !

Je l'entends arranger ses vêtements et se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de la passer, je l'entends me dire :

« À la prochaine fois mon petit Duo Maxwell. »

La prochaine fois ? Non, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Je ne supporterais pas une prochaine fois. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Partir… Oui ! Partir, me sauver ! Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Arthur ? Attends, pas si vite, laisse-moi me relever et me rhabiller. Je vais prendre le peu d'argent que j'ai ramassé ici et là et mon manteau. C'est bon, je suis prêt. Il ne doit pas y avoir de prochaine fois…

Fais pas trop de bruit, faudrait pas ameuter les autres. Je ferme doucement la porte de ma chambre, n vu ni connu, comme si j'y étais encore, et je descends les escaliers doucement. Tu es derrière moi Arthur ? Bien.

« Où tu vas ? »

Merde ! Repéré par Wufei ! Quoi, tu me demandes ce qu'on fait ? Mais on continue, on est plus qu'à dix mètres, on va pas abandonner maintenant. Il ne doit pas y avoir de prochaine fois, tu entends ?

« Heero m'a dit que je pouvais sortir, alors je sors, » que je lui réponds, l'air de rien, continuant d'avancer vers la porte.

Mais une de ses mains attrape mon bras, exerçant une pression qui me coupe la circulation du sang. Une fureur s'empare de moi et je me dégage de sa prise, le fusillant du regard en même temps de hurler :

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois, t'as compris ? Tu ne me retiendras pas ici. Je sors si je veux. »

Mais j'entends un bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée. Je tourne mon regard et je vois Heero qui passe devant la porte et qui donne un double tour de clé. Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension auquel il répond par :

« Ça c'est pour le « sale con » de tout à l'heure. »

Tu trouves que j'ai un regard désespéré ? Et pourquoi tu penses ? T'es con ou quoi, Arthur ! Oh pardon, je suis horrible avec toi, mais je suis tellement à cran. Et ce débile qui me regarde d'un air méchant. J'ai peur d'un coup. T'as vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand je me suis fâché contre Heero ? Il a rappliqué dans la seconde. Faut surtout pas que je m'isole.

Je l'attrape par la manche et je le traîne avec moi jusque dans le salon où Trowa est installé avec un livre qu'il a arrêté de lire lorsque je me suis énervé. J'assieds donc Wufei dans le canapé à côté de Trowa et je me place dans le fauteuil à côté, les jambes ramenées vers moi, comme quand j'étais enfant.

Wufei fait mine de se lever, mais je l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

« Tu bouges pas de là, c'est compris ? »

« Maxwell, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester assis à te regarder… »

« J'ai dit que tu bouges pas de là. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

Mon ton est tellement autoritaire qu'il se replace sans dire un mot, malgré les éclairs que ses yeux me lancent. Tais-toi Arthur, je sais que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure si je me retrouve seul avec lui, je sais…

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Alors, c'est quoi le violeur ? Vous savez ou vous êtes complètement perdus ? Si vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, que je rigole un peu… Sinon, je sais que ça a été long, mais j'ai fait la connerie de me mettre à écrire plusieurs histoires en même temps, ce qui fait que j'en ai quatre. Et comme je suis assez pointilleuse sur mes chapitres et que j'ai des blocages psychologiques qui m'assaillent sans cesse, ça va pas fort… Mais je vais essayer de publier les chapitres de façon égale. On va voir si je vais y arriver. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous êtes toujours accrochés à l'histoire.

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes exerce de la pression sur Duo, lui infligeant un traitement

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

Chapitre 3 

Je les regarde tous les deux droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Qu'ils essaient même pas de bouger ou je leur saute dessus. Pas question que je reste seul, maintenant, je m'arrange pour être avec au moins deux d'entre eux à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? » demande Trowa à Wufei qui le fusille du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Barton ? »

« Que tu ne veux jamais jouer avec lui et que c'est tout le groupe qui en paie les conséquences. »

C'est quoi ça ? Ils vont quand même pas se battre, c'est pas ça le but de la manœuvre. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'en vont pas, je m'en fous un peu. Ouais, t'as raison Arthur, on dirait deux gamins. Trowa pas trop quand même, mais Wufei… Qu'ils viennent pas me faire des remarques sur mon comportement enfantin après.

« Si j'ai pas envie de jouer à ses jeux stupides, il y a personne qui va m'y obliger. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu as vu où ça nous mène ? Impossible de lire dans un endroit fermé avec vous deux dans les parages. Moi, je m'en vais. »

« Non ! Tu bouges pas ! »

Désolé, c'est parti tout seul. Mais il ne doit pas partir, il doit rester ici avec Wufei et moi. Dans cette situation, je ne risque rien. Quoi, des pas ? Tu entends des pas qui viennent du couloir ?

« C'était quoi ce cri ? » demande Quatre qui arrive dans le salon.

« C'est Duo qui en veut à Wufei pour une raison qu'aucun d'eux ne veut dire. »

« C'est même pas vrai, c'est Maxwell qui a pété un câble. »

Je regarde Quatre qui me lance un regard d'incompréhension, mais il n'insiste pas. Il s'approche un peu de moi et, avec un sourire comme il sait si bien en faire, il me dit :

« Duo, tu veux bien venir avec moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Moi, je secoue vivement la tête. Pas question que je te suive mon vieux. Je reste là avec les deux autres, c'est plus prudent. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, mais maintenant, les choses ne pourront jamais plus être comme avant.

« Allez Duo, ne fais pas l'enfant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, en privé. »

Mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus ! Mais je ne change pas d'avis, je n'irais nulle part tant que ces deux-là seront ici, et ils risquent d'y rester assez longtemps si je les empêche de bouger.

« Duo, viens. »

« Non, Quatre, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à m'écrire une lettre. Tu n'auras qu'à la glisser sous la porte de ma chambre. De toute façon, tu sais où elle se trouve, ma chambre. »

Il me lance un regard mauvais. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce que je viens de lui dire, mais je m'en fous. J'en ai trop d'accumulé. Tout sourire ayant fui son visage, il se retourne et sort du salon, me laissant à mon charmant tête-à-tête avec mes deux si chers camarades pilotes. Ils ont peut-être des choses à faire, mais ils ne bougeront pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé.

Mais non, j'exagère pas Arthur. C'est de la légitime défense tout ça. Comment ça tu crois que je ne vais pas m'en sortir si facilement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Attends, quelqu'un vient. C'est Heero. Il entre dans le salon et se dirige vers son portable qu'il a laissé sur la petite table là-bas. En passant devant moi, il me lance un regard de rage sans que le reste de son visage ne soit marqué de cette expression.

Là c'est sûr, je suis mort ! Tu vas me protéger, n'est-ce pas Arthur. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance maintenant. Les autres, ils me font peur. Pourquoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que si quelqu'un se fait violer dans la même maison que toi, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. C'est sans doute impossible. D'abord, ça fait du bruit. Bon d'accord, moi j'en fait pas et lui, il se retient très bien, mais il y a le changement de comportement. Bon, lui, il n'a pas trop changé, ça va de ce côté-là, mais moi, ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué.

Ce ne sont que des hypocrites, tous, et lui le premier. Voilà ce que c'est que de donner sa confiance comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas terminé et que je risque d'en baver encore longtemps, mais t'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! C'est vraiment fini puisque j'ai trouvé le moyen d'éviter de me retrouver seul avec lui. Il n'y a plus de problème.

Mais bien sûr que je peux rester avec quelqu'un autant que je veux. Tu ne me connais pas, Duo Maxwell, le pot de colle en chef ! Bon c'est vrai, côté colle, Relena me dépasse largement, mais après elle, c'est moi ! Quoi, qui est Relena ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu veux pas savoir, crois-moi !

Trowa ferme son livre et se lève. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'en aille, je lui interdis.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. »

J'esquisse un geste pour le retenir, mais il me lance un regard qui me coupe toute envie de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il m'a toujours donné des sueurs froides ce mec. Et il sort du salon, me laissant seul avec Wufei. Je sens la panique monter en moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de courir plus que de marcher vers la cuisine où j'entends Quatre et Heero discuter.

Dès que j'arrive, ils arrêtent de parler, se contentant de me fixer d'un air vraiment bizarre. Je me pose une question d'un coup. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont tous au courant et qu'ils le laissent me faire ces choses ? Si c'est ça, je les tue tous !

« Est-ce que vous êtes au courant ? »

Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Oui ? Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est pas ça le problème.

« De quoi tu parles Duo ? » me demande Quatre avec un joli petit sourire que je n'arrive plus à supporter.

Le regard de Heero braqué sur moi me fait tellement peur en ce moment précis que je n'ose même pas préciser ma question et que je me précipite vers les escaliers que je monte à toute vitesse pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, prenant bien soin de tourner le verrou, et deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Je sais que je suis tout seul, mais je me rends bien compte que mon plan n'est pas tout à fait au point. Comment ça tu le savais ? T'aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Tu l'as fait ? Menteur… Mais en m'enfermant, il ne pourra pas entrer. Hé hé, pas si bête que ça le Maxwell. Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Pour ça, des pas dans l'escalier qui résonnent jusqu'au fond de mon être tant la peur me domine. Mais pourquoi j'ai peur ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur puisque j'ai fermé la porte… J'entends le bruit du mécanisme du verrou avec lequel on joue dans la serrure. La poignée tourne, je vois un rayon de lumière apparaître sur le côté de la porte. Et il grandit, il grandit. Mais où a-t-il eu un double de ma clé ? Qui lui a donné ?

Le rayon de lumière diminue maintenant et le bruit du verrou se refait entendre. Si seulement je pouvais être seul dans cette pièce avec toi Arthur. Rien qu'avec toi. Tu vois, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer le reste de ma vie seulement avec toi, en ne voyant plus personne d'autre. En fait, c'est vraiment ce que je veux en ce moment. Alors pourquoi il se tient devant moi avec ce même sourire pervers qui ne le quitte jamais lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

Je voudrais mourir, là tout de suite. Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois, mais la voilà. Je suis en plein dans la prochaine fois que je craignais tant. Et je sais qu'après cette prochaine fois, il y en aura une autre, et puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'arrêter, tant que ça lui plaira. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sorti quand il me l'a proposé ? C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire au lieu de l'envoyer balader. Et voilà le résultat, la prochaine fois.

« Vas-t'en, je t'en supplie. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Supplie-moi, j'adore. »

Et il continue d'avancer. Moi, je recule, incapable de faire plus pour me défendre. Il aime sentir la peur en moi, la voir dans mes yeux. Il aime se sentir prédateur et avoir le dessus sur sa proie. Il arrive rapidement sur moi, me jette sur le lit et fait ce pourquoi il est venu, encore une fois sans protestation de ma part. J'hésite entre tenter de me débattre, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas me défaire de son emprise, ou bien me laisser faire docilement pour que ça passe plus rapidement.

Ma situation est perdue, pourquoi perdre mon énergie à tenter de le combattre, je suis perdant dès le départ. Je le laisse donc faire en refoulant toutes mes émotions et en attendant que ça passe.

Plusieurs fois, quand j'étais petit, je suis passé à deux doigts de me faire violer. Les gens me prenaient pour une fillette avec mes cheveux longs. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à esquiver leurs gestes mal placés et à m'enfuir avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, mais aujourd'hui, face à quelqu'un que je croyais connaître et pour qui j'avais une si grande estime, je n'arrive pas à me défendre.

La torture est presque terminée, je le sens. Il donne des coups de plus en plus forts sans prendre en considération que je suis juste en dessous on dirait. Quel salaud ! C'est qu'il est super heureux quand il sort de cette chambre, à chaque fois.

Ce n'est pas mon cas, pas du tout. Quand il sort d'ici, je me sens plus mal, plus honteux qu'avant qu'il ne rentre. J'ai encore plus envie de mourir et de toute façon, il me tue un peu plus chaque fois.

C'est fini, il s'en va. Pas trop tôt je peux te dire. Je ne supporte plus cette situation, il faut que ça s'arrête. Qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Il faut que j'agisse. Et je sais comment arrêter tout ça. Je n'ai qu'à le tuer. Non, je t'assure Arthur que ce n'est pas exagéré. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis après ce qu'il me fait, il mérite la mort. N'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher ou de m'en dissuader, ça ne marchera pas.

Je vais attendre qu'il fasse nuit, ce sera plus facile. Il a cru que comme on avait chacun notre chambre, ça serait plus facile pour lui d'abuser de moi, mais il n'a pas pensé que ce serait aussi plus facile pour moi de venir le tuer dans son sommeil. Tais-toi Arthur ! Je sais que c'est lâche d'agir ainsi, mais lui aussi a été lâche en agissant ainsi avec moi. Et puisque je n'arrive pas à me défendre lorsqu'il est réveillé, autant le frapper lorsqu'il dort.

En attendant, je vais dormir un peu, histoire de récupérer. Ça te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi, tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Allez, couche-toi et repose-toi.

---

Quelle heure est-il ? J'en ai absolument aucune idée, mais il fait nuit noire et je n'entends aucun bruit. Les autres ont dû aller se coucher. Et bien c'est parfait ça. Je vais prendre mon poignard… Non, je vais prendre mon flingue, je préfère faire ça à distance. Juste à l'idée de le toucher, j'en ai mal au cœur.

Donc, le flingue. Maintenant, je prends tout le courage qui me reste et j'ouvre la porte. L'obscurité règne dans le couloir, parfait. C'est fou comme je peux me sentir en sécurité dans le noir. Enfant, je n'avais pas peur du noir. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir dans des ruelles sombres, contrairement à d'autres enfants avec qui j'étais. Je crois que c'est Solo qui m'a appris à ne pas avoir peur du noir.

Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Solo ? C'est un garçon qui m'a pris sous son aile quand je vivais dans les rues de L2, avant que je rencontre le père Maxwell. Il est mort dans mes bras d'une épidémie qui a ravagé la colonie. C'est la première personne qui m'a montré de l'affection dont je me souvienne. Après sont venus le père Maxwell et la soeur Hélène, mais eux aussi sont morts. Mais c'est une autre histoire, je te la raconterais une autre fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Je me glisse donc dans le couloir et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je colle mon oreille à la porte, mais je n'entends absolument rien. Il doit dormir, le salaud. Tant pis pour lui. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, je la tourne le plus doucement possible et je rentre sans bruit. Qui c'est le roi de l'infiltration ? Eh oui, c'est moi !

Maintenant que je suis dans sa chambre, j'ai peur. Et s'il se réveille et qu'il m'arrête avant que j'aie pu faire ce que je suis venu faire ? Oui, tu as raison, je le fais sans m'occuper de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'avance donc vers le lit, mon flingue pointé devant moi. Je n'ose même pas regarder tant j'ai peur. Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas, c'est tout ce que je demande, qu'il ne se réveille pas…

J'arrive à côté du lit et me rends compte qu'il est vide. Il n'est pas là. Je regarde tout autour de moi, mais il n'est même pas dans la pièce.

« Où est-il ? »

Bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, tu sais. Mais là, je suis vraiment frustré. Je m'attendais vraiment à en finir maintenant. Tu ne comprends pas que s'il n'est pas là, c'est un signe du destin que ce que je subis en ce moment ne doit pas s'arrêter, que je suis condamné à supporter ça. Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais pas du tout ! Je vais faire un malheur !

Je sors en furie de la chambre et je me fige en voyant une silhouette en face de moi, en train de monter les escaliers. Je redresse le bras et tire sur cette ombre qui esquive trop bien mon coup. Il m'a vu le salaud et il s'est jeté par terre. J'en profite pour retourner dans ma chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à double tour. Mais je ne peux aller plus loin et tombe par terre, contre la porte.

J'entends cogner à ma porte avec une grande force.

« Maxwell, ouvre cette porte tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wufei ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demande Quatre qui se ramène à côté de lui.

« Ce débile m'a tiré dessus ! »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais debout à cette heure-ci ? » renchérit Heero qui arrive aussi.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Y'en avait combien qui étaient levés ? Ils avaient tous quelqu'un à tuer ou quoi ? Ouais, je deviens cynique là. On va se coucher ? Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

« Duo, ouvre la porte tout de suite, on a à te parler. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux dormir ! »

J'ai crié ça plus que je l'ai dit, mais je suis vraiment à bout de nerf. Je verrai pour la suite demain, là je peux plus. Je me couche devant la porte, incapable de me déplacer tant le désespoir m'a envahi. Je ferme doucement les yeux, prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil quand j'entends, dans un murmure, contre la porte :

« Tu as voulu me tuer, c'est pas bien du tout ça. On verra à ta punition demain. Bonne nuit, mon petit. »

Et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner et la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Là, j'ai déconné et je vais y goûter. Je me recroqueville sur le sol et je me mets à trembler. Au secours Arthur, aide-moi.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc terminé un autre chapitre prise de tête comme plusieurs m'ont dit. Peut-être que certains l'ont remarqué, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lancer une méchanceté sur Relena. Bénissez-moi de ne pas l'avoir intégré à cette histoire. En tout cas, moi, je me bénis ! Je ne supporte pas cette fille et je crois que Duo souffre assez dans cette histoire pour qu'on lui accorde un répit de Relena, vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes exerce de la pression sur Duo, lui infligeant un traitement

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

Chapitre 4 

Est-ce que le soleil vient juste de se lever ou ça fait longtemps qu'il est réveillé ? En tout cas, il me tape sur la figure bien trop fort pour que je puisse l'apprécier. Il a toujours pas compris que je n'aime pas me faire réveiller, que je préfère quand ça se fait de façon naturelle. T'aurais pu lui dire quand même. J'ai super mal dormi, j'ai mal partout. Je sais que dormir par terre n'est pas la meilleure solution pour passer une bonne nuit, mais t'aurais pu me le dire avant que je m'endorme. En tout cas, toi, t'as pas dû faire trop de cauchemars. Il est confortable mon lit ? On peut dire que tu as bien profité de ma faiblesse pour me piquer mon matelas.

J'ose même pas bouger tellement je me sens mal. J'ai affreusement mal dans le dos et je ne me sens pas du tout reposé alors que je suis sûr d'avoir dormi au moins douze heures. Bien sûr, tu ne pourrais pas me le dire puisque tu ne sais rien. Il y a un réveil juste à côté de toi, t'as juste à tourner la tête pour me dire l'heure. Trop fatigué ? Je vais t'en faire moi des trop fatigué ! C'est pas toi qui as dormi par terre toute la nuit ! Ben ouais, on le sait bien, toi t'es pas si bête !

J'ai un putain de mal de dos comme j'en ai jamais eu auparavant. Y'a vraiment rien à faire, j'arrive pas à me faire à cette situation. Je suis tout simplement incapable d'accepter ça, non c'est sûr, personne ne peut accepter ça, mais j'arrive pas à me résigner, à m'y faire. Et en plus, toutes les solutions auxquelles je pourrais penser finissent par ne plus marcher. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'échapper de son emprise ?

C'est décidé, je ne bouge plus de cette chambre. Non, plus question que je sorte d'ici. Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais Arthur, tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, je suis foutu ! En plus, comme mon plan est foireux et que… Quoi ? Depuis quand c'est un bon plan ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi Arthur ! T'as pas arrêté de dire que mon plan avait une grosse faille. Comment ça c'est pas vrai ! Ah, laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'énerves !

Non, reviens Arthur, je voulais pas dire ça. Ne me laisse pas seul. Tu es bien cruel comme ami de m'abandonner alors que je n'ai plus personne d'autre que toi. Mais oui, je te pardonne. Je ne suis pas rancunier, enfin, ça dépend pour qui. Lui, je ne le pardonnerai jamais, il m'a fait trop mal.

Trois coups frappés à ma porte.

« Duo ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas la force de répondre, c'est trop dur. Mais il insiste et il frappe encore.

« Duo, ouvre cette porte. »

Tu peux toujours courir, je bougerais pas. En fait si, je me traîne jusqu'au coin de ma chambre, là-bas. Je sens qu'il va s'énerver et se mettre à crier, vaut mieux s'éloigner dans ces cas-là. Et ça rate pas, le voilà qui grimpe sur ses grands chevaux.

« Ouvre tout de suite ou je défonce la porte ! »

« Va te faire foutre Wufei ! »

Je crois que j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Juste après ma réponse pas très gentille, je l'avoue, je vois la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et s'écrouler sur le sol après un coup de pied magistral de Wufei qui, dès qu'il m'aperçoit, se rue vers moi et m'attrape par le col de la chemise. Il approche son visage très près du mien, trop près du mien. J'attends avec appréhension ce qu'il va me faire, m'attendant au pire. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de lui qu'en ce moment, mais une voix inattendue vient me sauver.

« Lâche-le. »

Cet ordre a été dit doucement, tranquillement, mais avec assez d'autorité pour déstabiliser Wufei qui tourne la tête vers le nouveau venu sans pour autant obéir, me tenant toujours, un air très désappointé sur le visage.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Barton. C'est quelque chose entre lui et moi. »

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux pas rester seul avec lui. Qu'ils restent tous les deux, je me sentirais mieux, je ne veux pas rester seul. Mais qu'il me lâche, par pitié, qu'il me lâche !

« Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, » répond Trowa en s'approchant.

« Je te signale que c'est lui qui a essayé de me tuer hier soir. »

Mais Trowa ne se détourne pas de ce qu'il a commencé et attrape Wufei par le bras, lui faisant lâcher prise. Il l'entraîne ensuite à l'extérieur tout en me lançant un regard bienveillant. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce regard, c'est très étrange. Mais au moins, Wufei ne me tient plus à la gorge. Je me retrouve à nouveau seul, toujours couché par terre en boule, la porte de ma chambre enfoncée, ne me protégeant plus de rien.

Il faut que je trouve une solution, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état critique. Me ressaisir ? Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de faire figure-toi ! N'essaie pas, fais-le ! C'est quoi cette réponse débile ? T'en as de bonnes Arthur !

Mais bon, si on récapitule, jouer le pot de colle, ça peut marcher un temps, mais c'est pas infaillible. Essayer de le tuer, je pourrais pas recommencer et de toute façon, c'est trop risqué, vaut mieux oublier ça. M'enfermer dans ma chambre, ça marche pas non plus vu que j'ai plus de porte et que, de toute manière, il y a un malade qui les défonce dans cette maison et qui se gênerait sûrement pas pour recommencer.

Je crois que pour l'instant, la meilleure solution est de rester ici, sans porte, aux yeux de tous. Comme ça, il n'osera pas venir s'amuser avec moi. Il est pas débile, pervers oui, mais pas débile. Je ferme les yeux sur ce mince espoir, toute cette agitation m'a vidé de mon énergie et je sens l'appel du sommeil très présent. Autant dormir un peu, ça ira mieux après.

---

_Toc, toc…_

Hn…

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Arthur…

_Toc, toc…_

Merci, tu m'as réveillé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Comment ça c'est pas toi ? C'est drôle, quand il y a une merde, c'est jamais toi. Quoi la porte ? Ah non ! Elle s'est remise en place ! C'est qui qui a fait ça ? T'as rien vu ? Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas de mon côté tu sais… Mais je veux pas rester dans cette chambre qui peut à nouveau être fermée. Je me lève super rapidement, c'est fou quand même ce que peut faire l'adrénaline…

Ouvrir la porte, ouvrir la porte. Il n'y a plus personne, juste une caisse à outils dans le couloir. C'était donc ça que j'entendais. Pardon de t'avoir accusé Arthur. Il faut que je sache qui a fait ça. Je descends les escaliers direction la cuisine où les autres sont tous réunis.

« Qui a réparé ma porte ? »

Tu crois que je l'ai dit trop fort ? Mais non, ils ont besoin d'être secoué un peu, ils sont trop mous. Ça leur réussit pas d'être en vacances. Ils me dévisagent comme si j'agissais de façon inhabituelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous enfin ! Rendez-vous compte de ce qui se passe ou arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. On a tous pas eu de mère, mais chez eux, ça se voit !

« Qui a réparé ma porte ? »

Ils répondent même pas quand on leur pose des questions. Je sais pas ce que je vais leur faire. Heero s'avance vers moi.

« C'est moi. »

Je le fixe d'un regard qu'il ne doit pas trop apprécier vu le froncement de sourcil qui agit sur son visage.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? »

Il ne comprend plus rien là, mais je veux une réponse, je veux qu'il réponde devant les autres, curieux de voir ce qu'il va sortir.

« C'était pour toi, pour que tu gardes ton intimité. »

Alors là, j'applaudis, bravo ! C'est vraiment bien trouvé. Mais ça m'énerve encore plus.

« De quoi je me mêle ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider peut-être ? »

« Duo, c'était juste pour te rendre service, » dit Quatre, pour sans doute essayer de me calmer, voyant que je m'énerve.

Il s'est approché de moi et avance sa main vers mon bras. Je recule par réflexe.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Il se recule automatiquement. Il ne comprend pas lui non plus ce qui me prend de m'énerver d'un seul coup, mais il aurait dû le prévoir. Ils auraient tous dû le prévoir. Ils n'ont pas vu qu je n'agissais plus comme avant, que je ne mange plus, que je ne dors plus. Non, ils n'ont fait attention à rien. Et je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'il me fait et qu'ils l'ignorent pour ne pas entrer dans une histoire qui ne les concerne pas. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont le regretter. À la prochaine mission qu'on doit accomplir avec nos gundams, je les descends tous, enfin, peut-être pas tous, mais lui, il y passe, c'est sûr !

Et Quatre qui continue de faire comme s'il ne avait pas ce qui se passait.

« Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris cette nuit de tirer sur Wufei ?»

Qu'il m'énerve, mais qu'il m'énerve ! Retient-moi Arthur parce que je vais lui sauter dessus !

« Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que vous n'êtes que des idiots, que vous faites ceux qui ne voient rien alors que vous savez pertinemment ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours et que vous ne faites absolument rien pour remédier à la situation. »

Je vois son visage se crisper légèrement. Moi je le vois, mais les autres n'ont rien remarqué. Il a sans doute très peur en ce moment que je le dénonce et que je dise tout ce qu'il me fait subir depuis qu'il a commencé à se servir de moi comme d'un jouet. De toute façon, je ne dirais rien, je suis incapable de parler de cette histoire, simplement parce que je l'aimais ce mec et que de voir comment il me traite me rend malade, mais aussi parce que j'en ai tellement honte que même s'ils savent, je ne peux pas le dire et souligner ainsi ma honte devant ces garçons que j'aimais tant.

Mais autant le laisser baliser un peu, ça va peut-être le pousser à réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il voudra me rendre une petite visite.

« Vous ne me comprenez pas, vous ne m'avez jamais compris. Je croyais que comme on était tous pilotes de gundam au passé difficile, on avait des points en commun, mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Vous ne me comprenez pas, il y a juste Arthur qui me comprend. »

Son visage se détend soudainement, pourquoi ? On dirait qu'il est soulagé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il se sente soulagé ? J'y comprends rien. En fait, ils me regardent tous avec un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? »

« De qui tu parles Maxwell ? »

« Hein ? »

Regard désespéré de Wufei qui commence à perdre patience.

« Le nom que tu as dit à l'instant, c'est quoi ? »

« Arthur… »

« Ouais mais c'est qui Arthur ? »

Je me mets à rigoler. Depuis le temps que tu es là, il t'a pas encore remarqué ? Mais lui il trouve pas ça drôle et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pas remarqué… »

« Remarquer quoi, remarquer qui ? Il y a personne d'autre que nous cinq dans cette maison. Heero s'est occupé de la sécurité et ne laisse entrer ou sortir qui que ce soit. »

Alors là, c'est moi qui ne ris plus. Ils vont pas bien ou quoi ? Ils veulent me faire croire que tu n'es pas là alors que tu es juste à côté de moi et en plein dans leur champ de vision.

« Arrêtez les gars, vous allez le vexer avec vos conneries. »

Ils sont vraiment bizarres. Wufei a un regard un peu amusé, comme s'il croyait que je plaisantais, mais il devrait savoir que depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus envie de plaisanter. Quatre, lui, a l'air inquiet, se demandant sans doute si je n'ai pas de la fièvre qui me ferait délirer, mais il ne pourra pas vérifier puisque je refuse qu'il s'approche de moi. Trowa me paraît quelque peu perplexe, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis et ce que je fais, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas tant que ça. Quant à Heero, il a un regard que je n'aime pas du tout et que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. De toute façon, je l'ai jamais compris ce mec et après tout ça, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre.

Mais ils me fatiguent tous à faire ceux qui ne comprennent pas et qui ne voient rien. Enfin, tu es là, je ne t'imagine pas quand même. Je sais que je suis perturbé, mais quand même pas à m'inventer des copains. Alors soit qu'ils font semblant de ne pas te voir juste pour nous embêter, ou bien ils sont tous devenus fous et ont besoin de se faire soigner. Ce sera quelque chose à rapporter à Papy G.

Mais j'en ai marre d'eux alors je vais remonter dans ma chambre et réfléchir à une autre solution.

« Viens Arthur, on s'en va. »

« Duo, il n'y a pas- »

« Ta gueule Heero ! »

Il s'est arrêté d'un coup. Au moins, si j'arrive à prendre un peu le dessus sur lui, ce sera un bon départ.

« T'as vu ça ? Il faut que je me défende sinon, on me marche dessus sans arrêt. Mais je ne me laisserais plus faire, j'en ai trop bavé. Faut que j'apprenne à dire non. »

Alors qu'on monte les escaliers, j'entends Quatre dire doucement :

« Mon dieu… »

Puis, Trowa ajoute :

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

Mais personne ne répond. Bien sûr, ne parlez pas tous en même temps, n'est-ce pas. Lui il le sait, mais c'est sûr qu'il ne dira rien et qu'il va revenir à la charge. Mais je lui dirais non, non…

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc que la schizophrénie de Duo fait surface et que les autres s'en rendent compte, ce qui ne promet rien de bon. Duo s'en sortira-t-il ? Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! Enfin, en attendant, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Et c'était bien agréable de lire toutes les théories auxquelles vous avez pensé. À la suite du deuxième chapitre, tous les pilotes étaient soupçonnés excepté Wufei alors que dans le troisième, Wufei était présumé coupable alors que Trowa ne l'était plus. Mais il y a aussi la possibilité que ce soit une des personnalités de Duo qui lui fasse ces misères, comme certains me l'ont dit… Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes exerce de la pression sur Duo, lui infligeant un traitement

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

Chapitre 5 

Non !

Non !

Non, non et non !

Quoi, je m'entraîne ! Écoute Arthur, tu connais bien ma situation, tu comprends donc que je dois résister, que je dois apprendre à lui résister. Alors je dis non. Mais bien sûr que je vais pouvoir le lui dire à lui. Je suis un soldat quand même. Et un assassin aussi… Mais t'inquiète pas Arthur, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça et en plus, tu ne m'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas son cas.

S'il passe cette porte, tu m'entends, il aura droit à un refus net sans que je lui laisse la possibilité de protester. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire utiliser de la sorte. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Bon, tu vois…

Mais je voudrais bien comprendre ce qui leur a pris à tous, tout à l'heure, de t'ignorer comme ça. Je veux bien croire que comme ils ne te connaissent pas, ils soient un peu timides, mais de là à te snober complètement… Je sais que t'es pas super beau, mais c'est pas une raison pour te mépriser. Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Oh la la, si on peut plus te parler…

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Serait-ce lui ? Hey, Arthur, viens me voir l'envoyer promener ! Tu peux venir mon coco, je suis prêt. Mais il y a plusieurs bruits de pas différents. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de Quatre et Trowa. Ils s'arrêtent devant ma porte et frappent doucement. Pourquoi, j'étais prêt !

« Duo, on peut entrer ? » demande Quatre.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Si c'est eux qui sont là, je ne veux pas les voir. Je l'attends lui, personne d'autre. Mais pas question d'aller le voir avec les autres autour. Je veux le voir seul. Un autre coup à la porte. Je sais que Quatre ne laissera pas tomber, il veut se donner bonne conscience en venant me demander comment je vais, mais il sait très bien que ça va pas, il le sait.

« Duo, on entre. »

Et la porte s'ouvre sur Quatre et Trowa. T'as vu, j'ai gagné, c'est bien eux. Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis pathétique ? Regarde à quels jeux je joue pour me distraire : Guess who's behind the door ? Oh, tu comprends pas l'anglais… Non, j'ai pas envie de répéter.

Ils semblent me chercher dans l'obscurité de la pièce. C'est que j'ai éteints mes deux lampes et que j'ai tiré les rideaux. Je ne veux pas voir le beau soleil me narguer de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur. Mais la lumière du couloir vient troubler cette atmosphère que j'avais réussi à créer. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille bon sang ! Je ne demande qu'un peu de paix !

« Duo, tu vas bien ? »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Tu vois Arthur, autre chose que Solo m'a appris, c'est que c'est mal de mentir. Depuis qu'il m'a dit ça, je ne mens plus. Alors comme je ne veux pas dire la vérité et que je me suis promis de ne jamais mentir, je préfère me taire. C'est logique, non ? Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même, t'es pas gentil avec moi.

« Duo, on s'inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Là, il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs le petit blond.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! »

Ils me regardent comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que je voulais dire. En plus de se faire passer pour mes amis, ils sont débiles !

« Je n'aime pas du tout votre attitude envers Arthur. C'est vraiment indigne de vous. Depuis quand avez-vous tant de mépris pour les gens que vous ne connaissez pas ? Si je me souviens bien, notre mission, c'est de venir en aide à des gens que nous ne connaissons pas. Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ? Arthur ne fait pas partie d'Oz si c'est ça qui vous travaille, rassurez-vous. »

« Mais Duo, il n'y a personne ici en dehors de nous cinq. »

Mais c'est que je commence à vraiment en avoir assez de cette histoire.

« Ah ouais ? Ben si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça veut dire que je suis fou peut-être et que j'ai des hallucinations. Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, il y a quelqu'un là, à côté de moi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le vois pas ! »

Peut-être que si je te pointe, ils vont arrêter de jouer la comédie. Mais c'est pas croyable ça ! Ils vont quand même pas tous se mettre à jouer avec mes nerfs maintenant ! Et ces deux imbéciles qui se regardent comme si j'étais un cas désespéré. Mais c'est eux qui ont un problème, pas moi.

« Foutez-moi le camp. »

« Mais Duo… »

« J'ai dit foutez-moi le camp ! Je veux plus vous voir ! »

Ils finissent par reculer et refermer la porte derrière eux. C'est pas trop tôt. Mais je trouve étrange quand même qu'ils s'accrochent à ce point à leur idée première. À les entendre, on pourrait croire que je suis le seul à pouvoir te voir. Quelle connerie, franchement ! Non, en fait, je crois que c'est lui qui les manipule et qui leur a demandé de faire comme si tu n'existais pas, pour me faire perdre la tête plus vite et pour me faire passer pour un fou si je me décide à tout déballer. Quel salaud !

J'entends des pas précipités dans l'escalier et je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser qui arrive qu'il entre dans ma chambre à toute vitesse, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il est en face de moi, je sens que je perds tous mes moyens. Non, j'étais prêt tout à l'heure, mais ces imbéciles m'ont enlevé la vague de courage qui était remontée. Maintenant, je suis à nouveau face à lui, mon corps paralysé de peur.

« Arthur, aide-moi… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il m'attrape par le cou et qu'il me plaque contre le mur.

« Ça suffit maintenant, Duo. Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom quand nous sommes ensemble, tu entends ? »

La peur m'empêche de lui répondre. Comme je voudrais lui cracher au visage, mais là encore, je n'en suis pas capable. Mon corps ne m'écoute plus. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il me frappe, qu'il me frappe si fort que j'en perde connaissance. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de sentir encore une fois ses caresses qui me rendent malade. Je ne veux pas de cette intimité qu'il apprécie tant.

Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est venu, il ne vient jamais que pour ça. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou et ses mains se promènent sur mon corps, descendant toujours plus bas, beaucoup trop bas. Comment pourrais-je le faire arrêter ? Arthur, t'as pas une idée ? Mais oui, bien sûr !

« Arthur, Arthur… »

Oui, ça marche. Ses mains arrêtent leur course et ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Il est furieux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus prononcer ce nom en ma présence. »

« Quel nom ? Arthur ? »

Sa main s'élève au dessus de sa tête et vient s'écraser sur ma joue avec une telle force que je suis propulsé par terre. Il s'élance sur moi et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise, de la rage dans les yeux.

« Arthur n'existe pas, tu entends. Il n'y a pas d'Arthur, il n'y a que moi. »

Serait-il jaloux ? Serait-il jaloux de toi Arthur ? Je crois bien que oui. Ça le rend complètement furieux de voir que je suis attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que lui alors que je m'éloigne de tous les autres. Mais même si le fait de prononcer ton nom devant lui le met en colère, ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre ce pourquoi il est entré dans cette pièce.

Il sort un foulard d'une de ses poches et me le noue autour de la bouche, sans doute pour éviter de m'entendre t'appeler encore une fois. Ensuite, il défait l'attache de mon pantalon et me l'enlève avec une force incroyable. J'avais pas dit que je devais chercher un moyen de rendre ce pantalon impossible à enlever ? Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en un clin d'œil, il défait son propre pantalon et me prend sauvagement. Ce geste est si soudain que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Mais les garçons ne pleurent pas, comme le disait Solo, alors je ne pleurerais pas.

Il me regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il assouvit son désir. Je vois peu à peu la colère quitter son regard et être remplacée par une chose tout autre que je trouve bien étrange et que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Pourquoi faut-il que je le comprenne si mal ? Je croyais l'avoir cerné, mais je me rends bien compte maintenant que je n'avais absolument rien compris. C'est déprimant.

Il s'arrête finalement, c'est terminé. Mais il ne part pas. Il reste comme ça, au-dessus de moi en me regardant. Pourquoi il me regarde ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas le message que m'envoient ses yeux. Mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un quelconque message de sa part, pas après qu'il ait détruit la confiance que j'avais en lui, et ce sans pour autant tenter de se racheter et en continuant tout ceci. Alors, il se penche vers mon visage pour m'embrasser, mais je détourne la tête, brisant ainsi le contact visuel qu'il avait établi. Il s'éloigne alors de moi, rattache son pantalon et sort de la chambre sans un regard de plus vers moi, prenant bien le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quoi, j'aurais pas dû ? Attends, tu crois que je vais le laisser m'embrasser après ça ? Je ne suis pas son amant, je suis sa victime. Si je ne me défends pas, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je suis consentant, loin de là. Tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs, alors n'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur moi, t'as compris ! Mais son attitude est de plus en plus déroutante. C'était quoi cette espèce de crise de jalousie qu'il m'a faite à propos de toi ? J'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

Il a vraiment un problème. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de perversité, c'est autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis fou, c'est lui. Qu'ils arrêtent donc tous avec toi, Arthur. Tu existes, tu es là. N'est-ce pas ? Mais non, je n'en doute pas, mais c'est qu'ils ont l'air tellement convaincu du contraire que je me demande… Mais non, oublie ça. Tu es là puisque je te vois. Et puisque tu es là, tu pourrais m'aider aussi. Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais c'est à ça que servent les amis. Tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu dois me venir en aide, comme je le ferais si tu en avais besoin.

Mais maintenant, il faut que je trouve une solution pour que ça n'arrive plus. Je ne veux plus avoir à affronter son regard pendant qu'il… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise de toute manière. Mais que faire ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution. Où il est mon esprit de stratégie qui me sert dans mon métier de soldat ? Il doit bien y avoir une manœuvre à adopter pour contourner cet ennemi. Un grand frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale alors que le souvenir de ses mains sur moi me traverse l'esprit. Attends un peu, est-ce que je viens de dire qu'il est mon ennemi ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai, mais c'est absolument horrible ! Non, je n'en supporterais pas plus, c'est impossible. Je me lève et me mets à faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en rattachant mon pantalon.

Une idée, il me faut une idée. Mais je trouve rien bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? J'ai épuisé tout mon stock d'idées pour les cartes de Noël et je suis en panne d'inspiration ? Bon, ça y est, je commence à délirer… J'entends des pas précipités dans le couloir. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne, mais les pas se dirigent très clairement vers ici. Je n'ose pas regarder, mais je n'arrive pas à vraiment fermer les yeux. C'est là que je vois la porte s'ouvrir et une tête apparaître.

« C'est pas un peu fini tout ce boucan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Qu'il sorte ou je vais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! Arrête de rire, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, mais j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire. Merci, t'as tout fait loupé !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuy ? » demande Wufei qui arrive derrière.

« C'est ce que je demandais à Duo, mais il ne me répond pas. »

Je voudrais leur foutre des baffes, à tous. Mais comment pourrais-je faire dans la situation dans laquelle je suis ? Je me sens faible, comme si je ne servais plus à rien et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'est vraiment pas une sensation agréable, surtout si tu as toujours cru que tu ne valais rien. C'est mon cas. Comme je voudrais qu'ils s'en aillent !

« Allez-vous en, je ne veux voir personne. »

« Duo, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

N'essaie pas de te racheter Heero, ça ne marchera pas.

« J'ai seulement besoin que vous vous en alliez, tous les deux. Je veux rester seul, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Hn, tu veux rester seul avec Arthur, c'est ça ? »

Est-ce que je dois considérer ça comme une espèce d'aveu de sa part ou considérer ça comme du sarcasme ? J'opterais plus pour la deuxième option. Mais je ne vais pas me priver de lui répondre à ce connard.

« Parfaitement. Lui, au moins, il me comprend. »

Il entre dans la chambre, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris ce que je lui ai dit. Je veux qu'il sorte, pas qu'il entre. Il s'approche de moi alors que je recule instinctivement. Mais il est plus rapide que moi et me prend le visage entre ses mains avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable, pas après tout ce que j'ai vu de lui.

« Et moi, je ne te comprends pas peut-être ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, qu'il faille que tu te confies à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? »

Ses mains sur moi, je ne peux pas les supporter. Un peu violemment, je l'avoue, je le fais lâcher prise et je me recule jusqu'au mur en disant, peut-être un peu fort :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui recule. Il est blessé, je l'ai blessé, ça se voit sur son visage. Lui qui n'exprime rien d'habitude, la douleur y est clairement affichée en ce moment, et c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne regrette pas, il l'a bien mérité. Sans un mot de plus, il sort de la chambre et referme la porte. Je crois que là, j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a encore plus marqué que si j'avais saboté son gundam. Remarque, c'est une idée. Ah, mais non ! Avec ce que je viens de lui faire, si je m'attaque à son gundam, demain matin, j'ai plus de tête moi !

Mais il ne l'a pas volé, il mérite ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. Et que ça serve de leçon aux autres aussi. J'espère bien que maintenant, je vais avoir la paix. Je voudrais tellement être loin d'ici, être seul avec moi-même et avec toi, Arthur. Et peut-être avec Hilde aussi. Elle est très gentille cette fille tu sais. Elle me manque. Je me sentirais si seul si tu n'étais pas avec moi en ce moment. Si on arrive à sortir d'ici, je te la présenterais, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer. Tu sais, on se ressemble beaucoup elle et moi et comme je t'aime beaucoup, c'est presque certain que ce sera la même chose pour elle.

Et je suis sûr que si Solo était encore en vie, elle et toi, vous l'auriez aimé aussi et réciproquement. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Solo ? Allez, installe-toi, je vais te raconter comment on s'est rencontré.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : C'est donc la descente aux enfers pas à pas, mais qui enfonce notre cher Duo de plus en plus dans la noirceur. Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les idées qui m'ont assaillie donnent un tel résultat concernant l'agresseur de Duo et sa relation avec ce dernier. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Seul Heiji aura droit à des explications. Il a des droits, c'est son idée à la base… Et rassurez-moi, c'est bien Solo qui disait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Au pire, si c'est pas ça, je passerais pour une imbécile, mais je m'en fous, j'ai un peu l'habitude de toute façon !

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus corsé, je vous avertis d'avance. J'ai eu des idées absolument horrible cette semaine… Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, malgré ce que je vous ai fait attendre avant de l'écrire, et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne les ai toujours pas vu débarquer chez moi et vu que je m'acharne sur eux, il ne viendront jamais, surtout Duo qui m'en veut à un point inimaginable tant je lui fais endurer des atrocités… Et ça continue dans ce qui suit.

Titre : Ce sera notre petit secret

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une période creuse où les cinq pilotes doivent rester dans une maison en attendant leur prochaine mission, un des pilotes exerce de la pression sur Duo, lui infligeant un traitement

Couples : Comme si j'allais vous le dire, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu…

Genre : Pas drôle du tout !

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, viol. POV de Duo qui s'adresse durant toute l'histoire à une personne inconnue, qui est sûrement dans sa tête de toute façon.

Chapitre 6 

Je suis fort, je suis intelligent, je suis un pilote de gundam, j'ai pouvoir de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant. J'ai ce pouvoir, et il me rend plus fort que les autres. Je suis la mort incarnée et rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur quand je croise son regard. J'ai peur quand je sens sa présence dans la même pièce que moi. J'ai peur lorsqu'il me regarde avec tant de désir. J'ai peur quand ses mains se posent sur mon corps et le parcourent. J'ai peur parce que je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. J'ai peur parce que je suis totalement démuni devant lui. J'ai peur parce qu'avec lui, je suis faible.

Mais je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je suis la mort. La mort inspire la peur, mais ne la ressent pas elle-même. Alors pourquoi je suis dans un tel état face à lui ? Je ne veux plus le voir, je ne veux plus voir personne.

Arthur, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sens bien. Toi, au moins, tu es honnête avec moi et tu me soutiens malgré tout ce qui m'arrive.

« Merci Arthur. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Duo… »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Duo… »

« Je sens que toi, tu ne me trahiras pas. »

« Duo ! »

Qui a crié ? Attends, pourquoi il y a de la lumière dans la chambre ? Qui a ouvert la porte ? Et comment ça se fait que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu avant ? Ouais, je crois que j'avais les yeux fermés… Il y a quelqu'un dans l'ouverture qui me lance un regard furieux de ses yeux bleus et me lance, sur un ton agressif :

« Duo, arrête de parler tout seul, il n'y a personne. »

Non, je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de mensonge. Je ne veux entendre que ta voix Arthur. Mais pas ici. Cette chambre, avec tout ce qui s'y est passé, m'est devenu absolument insupportable. Il faut que je sorte de là ! Quoi Heero ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Heero ! Je sors et c'est tout ! Je me lève donc et pousse celui qui me bloque le chemin, mais, c'est étrange, je n'y trouve pas la résistance à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de foncer quand même comme un dératé et de descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Arrivé en bas, je regarde partout autour de moi sans savoir où me diriger. Je vais où Arthur ? Là, il y a un petit coin qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. C'est mon coin ! Je décide d'en prendre possession. Je m'y propulse dans un vacarme épouvantable. Mon épaule gauche est entrée en si forte collision avec le mur que je crois qu'elle s'est déboîtée. Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis dans mon coin avec toi, Arthur, et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Je n'y vois plus très clair, ma vision est quelque peu embrouillée, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas celui qui est à l'origine de toute cette agitation autour de moi. Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ce nuage de mes yeux et finis par distinguer Heero qui a dû me suivre et Wufei à côté de lui qui me regarde bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? »

Il regarde Heero qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai mal au cœur. Pourquoi ils restent là à me regarder et à envahir mon espace vital ? Je pose les yeux sur chacun d'eux avant de me mettre à hurler pour les faire partir. Je hurle si fort que je m'assourdis moi-même les oreilles. Mais ma tactique fonctionne très bien puisqu'ils reculent. En les regardant faire, et par nervosité, je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et y rencontre mon canif. Quand est-ce que je l'ai mis là ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire.

« Sortez de mon espace vital ! Je ne veux personne si près de moi ! »

Ils ne sont pas rassurés et je vois qu'ils hésitent à m'obéir. Je vois même Wufei approcher de nouveau, sa main tendue vers moi. D'un geste habile, je sors mon canif de ma poche et l'ouvre avec une vitesse incroyable, digne du professionnel de ces petits trucs que je suis. Le Chinois s'arrête dès qu'il voit la lame scintiller à la lumière du plafonnier.

« Toi, ne m'approche pas. Ne me touche pas. »

« Duo… »

« Ta gueule ! »

La rage monte tout à coup en moi. C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi soudainement il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Il a pitié de moi peut-être, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Arthur ? Mais j'en veux pas de sa pitié. Il avait qu'à agir autrement et on n'en serait pas là.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu entends. Je ne veux pas que ce prénom, qui vient d'une personne qui m'était si chère, sorte de ta bouche. »

Oui, parce que tu sais, j'ai choisi le prénom de Duo en hommage à Solo. J'étais un peu son second alors je trouvais que ce prénom collait bien. Alors je ne veux pas que ce sale type le prononce. Jamais ! Heero se rapproche de Wufei et lui prend le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Finalement, il comprend les autres le soldat parfait, étonnant.

---

Ça doit faire des heures que je suis assis là, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Mon épaule me fait atrocement mal. J'ai dû accrocher un clou ou un truc pointu qui dépassait du mur parce qu'il y a du sang qui s'écoule du haut de mon bras jusqu'à ma main. Il y a rien à faire, impossible de bouger mon membre inférieur gauche. Mais je ne me lèverai pas, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, sous aucun prétexte.

Depuis que Wufei et Heero m'ont laissé, je les ai tous vu passer devant moi en me jetant des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Je les sens perturbés, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je suis sûr qu'ils le savent. En tout cas, s'ils ne le savaient pas avant aujourd'hui, ils doivent bien s'en douter. Mais c'est quand je l'ai vu passer, lui, que je me suis senti mal. Je n'ai pas saisi le regard qu'il m'a lancé. Mais le simple fait d'avoir croisé son regard a fait remonter en moi toute la douleur qu'il m'a fait endurer depuis des jours et que je ressens encore au plus profond de mon être.

Je suis de nouveau seul dans le couloir, les autres étant je ne sais où. La maison est totalement silencieuse, comme s'ils s'étaient tous cachés, ce qui fait que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont. Pas moyen de se guider au son, il y en a aucun. Tu veux bien aller faire un tour Arthur. T'as rien vu ? C'est bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer. Je me sens menacé par lui, même si je sais qu'il ne me fera rien à l'endroit où je me trouve, trop dangereux de se faire voir par les autres.

Mais cette douleur ne me quitte pas Arthur. Elle m'écrase la poitrine à un point que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait soulager cette oppression, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est mon petit canif, toujours dans ma main et qui lui à la lumière artificielle au-dessus de ma tête. Je bouge un peu mon épaule en sang et une douleur se fait ressentir dans tout le haut de mon corps. Tiens, pendant un instant, j'ai cru oublier ce mal de cœur et cette migraine qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelques temps.

Je baisse de nouveau la tête et repose mon regard sur mon petit canif. Je ressens alors une certaine attirance pour cette petite lame qui semble m'appeler. Tu crois que ce n'est pas la bonne solution ? Mais quelle meilleure solution y a-t-il pour arrêter une souffrance si ce n'est de l'oublier en en subissant une autre ?

Cette douleur interne m'est insupportable, plus qu'une autre que je pourrais m'infliger moi-même. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, de toute façon, je ne t'écoute pas. Ça fait trop mal, là, à l'intérieur. Je lève donc ma main qui tient le canif et, sans lâcher l'objet, je me mets à déboutonner ma chemise de la même main, la seule qui reste valide. Une fois la chemise ouverte, j'approche la lame de ma peau d'une blancheur qui me fait presque peur et la fait glisser dessus, laissant derrière son passage une traînée rouge. Je regarde une goutte de ce qui se trouve être mon sang s'écouler au-delà de la coupure et je m'étonne de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Je recommence l'opération, cette fois-ci avec plus de force et plus de rapidité. Un flot plus intense de sang se met à couler et je sens ma peau me brûler. Voilà, ça marche. Et je ne sentais plus la douleur, l'espace d'une seconde. Je recommence, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, faisant venir des larmes que j'empêche de s'échapper. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, je le sais Solo, les garçons ne pleurent pas. Mais je continue, faisant aller la lame du petit canif d'une main habile, hypnotisé par son parcours, jusqu'à ce que la lame disparaisse de mon champ de vision sans que je ne comprenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ! »

Je relève la tête et aperçois Heero qui tient mon canif plein de sang dans sa main en me regardant d'un air terrifié. Je baisse ensuite la tête vers mon corps et me rend compte que je suis complètement en sang, mon torse étant maculé de coupures rouges. Je comprends qu'il soit effrayé, mais il n'a rien à dire dans les choix que je fais. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi. J'aperçois les autres qui sont venus se placer autour de Heero et qui forment maintenant un cercle autour de moi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, pas même son regard.

« Rends-moi mon canif. »

« Pas question ! Pas pour te mettre dans un tel état ! »

Je le regarde à nouveau, mais je ne peux pas soutenir son regard. Je préfère te regarder toi, te parler juste à toi.

« Il comprend pas Arthur, il comprend pas. Comment il peut agir comme ça alors que je souffre tant. »

« Duo… »

Non, je ne l'écoute plus.

« Ça fait des jours que je vis dans cette horrible situation. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que ça me fait ? Ils ne voient pas que j'en souffre ? »

Ça y est, les larmes remontent, mais cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir les retenir. Trop tard, me voilà qui pleure.

« C'est trop dur, c'est vraiment trop dur. Je suis solide d'habitude, mais pas cette fois-ci. J'en ai trop enduré et je suis à bout. »

« Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe, réponds… »

« Wufei, il pense juste à lui de toute façon. Quatre, il fait celui qui s'inquiète pour tout le monde, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il a pas confiance en lui et qu'il a peur d'être seul. Heero, il ne pense qu'à ses missions et à cette Relena complètement débile. Et Trowa, Trowa… »

Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans son regard vert qui, lui, ne m'a pas quitté une seconde. Une vague de profonde colère mélangée à de la déception me pousse à hurler dans mes sanglots :

« Tu… tu étais comme mon frère. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, mais le contact visuel que j'ai créé avec lui se brise, Heero l'ayant attrapé par le cou et l'ayant plaqué contre le mur, frappant sa tête contre la paroi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds ! »

Mais il ne dit rien. Déjà qu'il ne parle presque pas en temps normal, il ne dira sans doute rien sur ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant des jours et des jours. Mais j'aurais bien voulu avoir une réponse, savoir ce qui l'a poussé à agir de la sorte avec moi. Heero le regarde avec de la rage dans les yeux. Mais il ne s'en doutait pas ? J'ai du mal à y croire. D'un coup, j'entends Quatre pousser un petit cri étouffé alors qu'il se met à reculer.

« Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Mais il n'attend pas de réponse et fonce vers les escaliers sans un regard de plus pour qui que ce soit. Aurait-il compris ? J'entends alors Heero qui commence vraiment à s'énerver.

« Tu vas répondre, sale enflure, qu'est-ce que tu as osé lui faire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Tiens, il lui répond ?

« Toi, tu as tes missions et ta Relena pour t'occuper, et tu t'en occupais très bien comme ça. Moi, je n'ai rien, je n'ai jamais rien eu. Tant de fois, j'ai pensé à mettre fin à ma vie, mais j'ai tenu le coup parce qu'il était là. Je n'ai connu l'amour que grâce à lui. Et j'étais très heureux de cette situation. »

Quoi ? Il m'aime ? Il m'aime d'amour ? Je comprends pas… Ça n'a aucun sens !

« Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que toi, le soldat parfait qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend avec succès, qui pilote comme personne et qui fait fantasmer une princesse, il a fallu que tu convoites la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. Je me la suis donc appropriée. »

Un bruit violent se fait entendre, sans doute résultat de la colère de Heero que je ne vois plus, les larmes ayant formé un brouillard dans mes yeux qui ne se dissipe que très lentement.

Je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Wufei qui s'est grandement adouci. Il s'approche et s'agenouille en face de moi. Son expression est plutôt réconfortante, ce qui ne me fait pas réagir de façon craintive lorsqu'il approche sa main et la pose sur ma joue toute mouillée de larmes. Il baisse les yeux sur mon torse et porte son autre main devant sa bouche. Il replonge son regard dans le mien et, enfin, je me sens soutenu, compris par un de mes anciens camarades.

La douce pression de la main si réconfortante posée sur mon visage disparaît soudain et, secouant la tête pour chasser les larmes de mes yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois soudain le visage de Trowa à quelques centimètres du mien, ce qui me fait automatiquement reculer.

« Tu n'as pas compris Duo ? Tu n'as pas compris mon amour pour toi ? »

J'essaie de dire quelque chose, mais j'en suis incapable. L'émotion me prend à la gorge et le flot de larmes s'intensifie. Et lorsque sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

« Ahh ! Solo ! Au secours Solo ! »

Solo, viens me sauver, viens me sortir de cet enfer ! Mais oui, tu es là, et tu enlèves ce monstre de mon champ de vision. Tu es là, devant moi, et tu me souris.

« Ne crains rien Duo, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis là pour te protéger. »

« Solo, c'est toi Solo. »

« Oui Duo, c'est moi. »

Et il me prend dans ses bras, me sert tendrement tout en me berçant. C'est si agréable de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, si agréable. Alors qu'il me berce de sa douce voix, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors. Je suis si épuisé.

---

Ça fait maintenant près d'un mois qu'on vit avec Solo, Arthur et moi. Ces deux-là s'entendent super bien. Je savais qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Solo est toujours avec moi, il ne me quitte jamais. C'est sans doute pour rattraper tout le temps pendant lequel on a été séparé. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que je l'ai cru mort pendant toutes ces années. C'est profondément ridicule !

Aujourd'hui, il fait très beau. Il fait un peu froid vu que nous sommes toujours en hiver, mais le soleil est magnifique et j'en profite, assis près de la fenêtre, les rayons venant me caresser le visage. Mais cette période de détente est interrompue par la sonnerie plutôt désagréable du téléphone. Je me lève en grommelant et m'empare du combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Heero Yuy, s'il vous plaît ? » dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Heero qui ? »

« Heero Yuy. »

Je m'apprête à répondre que je ne connais personne de ce nom et qu'il n'habite ici quand je sens le combiné s'échapper de mes mains. Je me retourne et voit Solo en train de parler à l'homme qui a appelé. Ils échangent quelques paroles et Solo raccroche. Intrigué, je le regarde et lui demande :

« Pourquoi tu as répondu ? C'était un faux numéro. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il a demandé Heero Yuy. Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui Heero Yuy ? »

Il me fait un sourire et, passant un bras autour de ma taille, il m'entraîne vers la cuisine d'où émane une bonne odeur de sauce tomate qu'il fait lui-même, et à merveille.

« C'est personne, absolument personne. Allez, on va manger, Arthur nous attend. »

FIN

Note de l'auteur : C'est horrible comme fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous interdis de m'assassiner ou de me lancer un sort avec une poupée vodoo. Je mérite quand même pas ça. Si ? Enfin, voilà le chapitre final qui dénonce Trowa et innocente Heero que la majorité d'entre vous a soupçonné. Alors, si on fait un petit top 4, la quatrième place revient à Trowa, ce qui prouve que je n'ai pas trop mal réussi mon coup, les troisième et deuxième places sont attribuées, à égalité, à Quatre et Wufei, et la première place revient à Heero qui se trouve, en fin de compte, être le plus innocent des quatre.

Je suis consciente que cette histoire, racontée sous le point de vue de quelqu'un dont l'esprit s'égare de plus en plus au fil des chapitres, il est fort probable que certaines choses vous aient échappé. C'est pourquoi je propose, si cela intéresse assez de gens, de réécrire cette histoire sans POV. Il sera donc expliqué clairement toutes les réactions des personnages.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire qui n'aurait pas pu exister sans Heiji, et merci pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez fait parvenir. J'ai pris d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lire les théories de chacun sur l'identité du violeur, les cinq G-boys y ayant passé (je dis bien cinq parce que certains ont même pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personnalité de Duo ou d'un personnage tiré de son imagination comme Arthur. Donc voilà qui conclut cette histoire, qui, j'espère, vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
